1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video information processing apparatus and a recording medium having a program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital TV broadcasting capable of multi-channel and high-definition broadcasting has been started in many countries, and some countries provide broadcasting for mobile units such as cellular phones. For example, in the digital terrestrial television broadcasting in Japan employing ISDB-T (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial), one-segment broadcasting (one-segment partial reception service for cellular phones and mobile terminals) is provided using one segment in 13 segments obtained by dividing each channel. As other digital TV broadcastings for mobile units, the DVB-H (Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld), the T-DMB (Terrestrial-Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) and the like are known.
The digital TV broadcasting for mobile units as above is viewed using a cellular phone and can be also viewed by using a car navigation system and a small-sized TV set installed in a bath room or the like. The digital TV broadcasting can also be viewed by connecting a reception unit (tuner) to a TV set for analog broadcasting, a personal computer or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-111559 discloses a one-segment video display method/device that realizes viewing on a larger display screen using a tuner for one-segment broadcasting mounted on a cellular phone and the like.
As mentioned above, not only a small display screen on a cellular phone or the like but also a larger display screen can be used to view the digital TV broadcasting for mobile units.
However, in the digital TV broadcasting for mobile units as above, a video compression technique such as H.246/MPEG-4 AVC is used, and an information bit rate is lower than that for usual digital TV broadcasting for stationary reception.
Therefore, gradation on the sky, human skin, or the like cannot be smoothly depicted and the gradation coarsely depicted. Such coarse gradation is apparent especially when video information is enlarged (scaling-up) using pixel conversion or the like and viewed on a larger display screen. If edge enhancement processing is performed for the purpose of preventing contours from blurring by scaling-up, the coarse gradation is further enhanced.